The Powerpacked Kids 1
by Purplefox135
Summary: the powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys children! what will the girls do when there children want to fight crime? find out here!
1. How it all Began

I do not own the Powerpuff girls, Rowdyruff boys, or the mayor, the professor or anyone else. Got it? Okay then it's time for

Chapter 1

Narrator: it's a sunny, peaceful day in Townsville….

Girls: AAGGGHHH!

Narrator:… okay maybe not peaceful, but it IS sunny, and the miracle of birth is about to bestow our girls.

Boomer: now bubbles, breathe. Squeeze something. Here, squeeze my hand.

Bubbles: ( grabs hand and squeeze's ) AAAHHHH!

Boomer: ( yanks back ) YOU BROKE MY HAND!

Bubbles: AND YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH LABOR! AAAAGGGGHHHH!

Boomer: _**YOU **_wanted the baby. _**I **_suggested a puppy, but _**NO**_! You had to have a baby!

Narrator: ….. Now to blossom and brick!

Brick: do you need a nurse? Is it time?

Blossom: NO BUT I WISH IT WAS SO I COULD GET IT OVER WITH! AAAHHH!

Brick: how about ice cream? Want some? Or maybe a book?

Blossom: I WANT A TIME MACHENE SO I COULD STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING! WHY DID I WANT A BABY? WHY NOT A CHIWAWA?

Brick: I don't know. Here, I'll go find you something to squeeze.

Narrator: now to butch and buttercup…. This won't be good, I can guarantee it. Yup. I feel sorry for butch.

Buttercup: WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? I'M FAT AND I FEEL LIKE A BUS IS COMING OUT!

Butch: I'm sorry, okay? Just breathe and squeeze something.

Buttercup: I TRIED! I BREAK EVERYTHING I SQUEEZE!

Butch: I'll find something else then!


	2. The Triplet Diamonds

Disclaimer chapter one. Okay then.

Chapter 2

Boys: can we please borrow the triplet diamonds? The girls are breaking everything they squeeze! But diamonds are unbreakable, so it won't happen, right?

Mayor: okay, just promise to bring them back, okay?

Boys: OKAY!

( Bricks cell rings. He answers it. )

Brick: hello?

Doctor: it's happening! All of them! Get here now!

Brick: okay!

Girls: AAAHHH!

( They squeeze the diamonds as hard as they can. Bubbles diamond breaks into the shape of the mayor's hat. Blossom's breaks into his head. Buttercup's breaks into his body. Two babies', a boy and a girl, come out of each powerpuff. The girls faint from exhaustion. Boomer faints because he's a wuss. )

Butch: YOU have to tell the mayor about the diamonds.

Brick: why me? It was YOUR idea!

Butch: yeah, but YOUR the leader.

Brick: yeah, so I can ORDER you to tell the mayor .

Butch: DAMN IT!

( FLYS OFF )

Butch: hey mayor…

Mayor: hello. Do you have the diamonds?

Butch: yeah, but their sort of broken…

( Shows mayor diamonds. )

Mayor: what do you mean their broken? Their a perfect bunch of statue pieces! Just put the head on the body, the hat on the head, and voila! A diamond statue of me!

Butch: I guess they are! bye mayor!

( Flys off )


	3. Bubbles and Boomer

Disclaimer Chapter 1

Chapter 3

Narrator: Bubbles and Boomer are deciding what to name the kids.

(there is a girl with blue-green eyes and a boy with purple-blue eyes. They both have blond hair.)

Boomer: you want to name the girl carly? It's a nice name.

Bubbles: no, it needs to be special, like her. How about dan for the boy?

Boomer: no, it needs to have a nice ring. I'll get some water for us.

( Boomer gets the water. The girl reaches for it. )

Boomer: okay here you go little cutie.

( Starts to give it to her but slips. She puts out her hand and the water stops in mid air. The cup lands on boomers head. )

Boomer: oowwwww! Hey, I think we found her special power.

Bubbles: I know! We should name her bisa! It means water or snow.

Boomer: That's perfect! But what should we name this little guy?

( The little boy swirls his hand and makes a tiny tornado. It spins and sucks up bisa's water bubble. A cloud comes out of the tornado. )

Bubbles: I guess we know HIS power. It's nice that he can control wind. And that cloud he made is so astounding!

Boomer: I know what we should call him!

Bubbles :what?

Boomer: Barid! It means cloud.

Bubbles: that's wonderful! Barid, my little boy, and bisa, my little girl.


	4. Blossom and Brick

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 4

Narrator: now to blossom and brick.

(there is a little girl with yellow-orange eyes. There is also a boy with orange eyes. They both have orange hair.)

Blossom: look at our cute little girl! How about we name her gigi?

Brick: no, but how about we name the boy buck?

Blossom: no, too musky. Bbbrrrrr. Go heat up the fireplace. I'm freezing!

( Brick goes over but the boy shoots fire from his hands to the logs in the fire place. )

Brick: well, we know someone's special power! I've got it! We'll name him blaise! It means fire or flame!

Blossom: perfect! Now what should we name our little girl?

( The little girl goes over to blaise. He accidentily shocks her with static electricity. She gives him an angry look. Then a big lightning bolt comes down and hits blaise. )

Brick: no! we don't shock blaise! But we did learn her special power…

Blossom: I know! We should name her Barbara! It means lightning.

Brick: that's perfect! But Barbara, we don't shock your brother, blaise! That's bad!

( Barbara shocks brick. She and blossom laugh. )

4


	5. Buttercup and Butch

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 5

Narrator: hee hee hee! Well, let's get to buttercup and butch's naming session.

(there is a girl with yellow eyes. She has really dark brown hair. There is also a boy with gray eyes. He has black hair.)

Butch: I like the name Beatrice for the girl…

Buttercup: no way! I like ballistic for the boy…

Butch: nope… hey, the mayor said we could keep these diamond fragments.

( The boy takes the diamond fragment and he turns it into a heart. Then he picks up a rock and does the same. )

Buttercup: well someone's got a special power! Hey! How bout we name him Barth? It means son of the earth.

Butch: well THAT'S fitting.

( The girl goes over to Barth and takes the diamond. She set's it down and waves her hand over a small space. Suddenly, a flower with petal's that look like diamonds bursts from the ground and blooms. )

Buttercup: well look at that beautiful flower! Someone's got a VERY special power.

( The girl picks the flower and gives it to Barth. Then big vines shoot out and tickle him. He laughs and the girl waves her hand and the vines go back in. )

Butch: I know! We should call her brione! It means like a vine!

Buttercup: fitting, since she like's vines. :]

Narrator: well, these girls and boys seem very promising. I can't wait for their first crime fight.


	6. Birthday Party Scheming

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 6

Narrator: well, I can't believe it, but it's already the girls and boys 5th birthday. Here we are at bubbles, boomer, bisa, and braid's house.

(There are 6 kids sitting around a cake. Bisa has long blond hair that reached almost down to her butt. She has on a Blue-green dress with a black stripe through the middle. She has no shoes on. She has a blue seashell necklace. Barid has on the Rowdyruff outfit but the shirt is Purple-blue. His hair is like Boomer's. Barbara is wearing a strip of hair in her moms old heart clip. Her hair is shoulder length. Wearing Rowdyruff outfit in yellow orange. Blaise has orange hair with the style his dad had/has, except no baseball hat. He is wearing Rowdyruff outfit, except he has an orange muscle shirt. Barth has Boomer's hairstyle too, except black. He is wearing Rowdyruff outfit in gray. Brione is wearing a yellow Rowdyruff shirt, Blue jeans, and no shoes. Her dark brown hair is in a back ponytail.)

Bubbles: look here bisa! Braid! Barth! Brione! Blaise! Barbara! Come on!

Bisa: AAWWWW MOM!

Braid: YEAH MOM! STOP IT!

Boomer: stop it bubbles, they've had MORE than enough of pictures.

Bubbles: one more? Please?

Boomer: let it go bubbles. Let it go.

Narrator: well, little did bubbles know the heart attack she was in for tonight.

Barbara: well, I think I know what's on everyone's mind.

Barth: tell us, oh smart one, what's on our mind.

Barbara: I think we're all wondering when they'll pass on the torch. I mean, they were our age when they started.

Brione: I KNOW! My dad and mom are always looking out for me. I don't need looking out for!

( She conjures a giant tree from the ground. A vine comes down and she sits down on it. It goes back up and she swings on it. )

Bisa: that's NOTHING compared to OUR mom.

( Waves her hand and a pool pops up for her to sit in.)

Barid: I know! She's always "checking up" on us.

( waves his hand and a cloud appears. He sits down. )

Barid: I mean, she's looking at us right now!

( all look at window to see bubbles. Bubbles walks away casually. All look back at each other. )

Blaise: well, why don't we ask? I mean, I'm sure they'll listen to reason.

Barid: MY MOM? SHE'LL HAVE A HEART ATTACK!

Brione: my mom won't, but she'll still say no…

Barbara: look, they may say no, but until we ask, we'll never know.

Barth: as much as I hate to admit it… Barbara's got a point. If we don't ask, their never gonna tell us we can. We've got to ask now, while we're all together.

Bisa: yeah! I read somewhere that mom's and dad's are more likely to say yes when other kids besides theirs are there.

Barid: BUT MOM WILL HAVE A HEART ATTACK! AND MOST LIKELY DAD WILL TOO!

Blaise: BUT WE HAVE TO TRY! WHO'S WITH ME?

Everyone but Barid: YEAH!

Barid: BUT WHAT ABOUT MOM AND DAD HAVING HEART ATTACKS?

Brione: we'll just tell them what our mom's used to tell grandpa or other people when they worried about them.

Barid: and that would be…?

Brione: my mom would say "we're super hero's you know! We fight crime!" then blaise's mom would say "that's what we do." Then your mom would say "duh!"

Barid: really? My mom said that?

Brione: yup. My mom told me so.

Barid:… okay! I'm in!

Everyone: ya! Let's go!


	7. UHOH they feinted twice

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 7

The kids: guy's, can we ask you something?

Brick: not my job. Boomer you tell them.

Boomer: why me? Why not butch?

Butch: because you're the most feminine. And because we tossed a coin when they were born.

Boomer: I want a retoss! And besides, why do the guys have to tell it at all? Why can't the girls tell it?

Bubbles: because we went through LABOR!

Boomer: okay… where are the puppets?

Barid: eewwwww! Not about that!

Bisa: we've been talking…

Blaise: and we were all wondering…

Brione: … if WE could start saving Townsville.

( bubbles, boomer, and blossom faint. Butch, buttercup and brick stare at them with their mouths wide open. The boys and girls put on their best angel faces.)

Narrator: I guess they weren't expecting that! Well, bubbles, boomer, and blossom have recovered. Back to the story!

Bubbles: this is a joke right? You're just kidding, right?

Boomer: I don't think their kidding honey. They look serious.

Bubbles: you're not ready! You need more time! You're just now in kinder garden next week!

Barid: but that's the age you guys were!

Brione and Barth: we're superheroes! We fight crime!

Barbara and Blaise: that's what we do!

Bisa and Barid: Duh!

( this time only the powerpuff girls faint. The boys look at them strangely. )

Narrator: the girls are okay again. Let's go on back.

Bubbles: where could they've heard that?

Blossom: I never told either of them about it!

( buttercup backs away slowly. Blossom and bubbles get a thoughtful look on their faces. Then a look of realization comes on to their faces. )

Blossom and Bubbles: BUTTERCUP!

Buttercup: I DIDN'T KNOW THEY'D USE IT AGAINST US! IT WAS ONLY MEANT AS A STORY! A HARMLESS STORY!

Bubbles: a harmless story that gave them the upper hand in this argument!

Blossom: you've really done it this time buttercup!

Buttercup: I'm sorry! I know! Does the professor still have the practicing machine?

Blossom: yeah… why?

Buttercup: we can make a deal with them! If they can get through all the levels- which you and I know they can't- we'll let them fight crime! If they can't they don't argue with us and just wait until it's time!

Bubbles: that's a great idea buttercup!

Blossom: yeah, it's nice to see you using your brain instead of your brawn for once!

Buttercup: my plan b if you guys didn't like it was to use brawn, but, since you like it, we'll go with plan a!

Bubbles: I hope this works!


	8. The Machine

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 8

Bubbles: okay kids, we've decided.

Everyone: AND?

Blossom: if you kids can take our training machine up to the last level, you can fight crime!

Everyone: YES!

Buttercup: BUT if you can't, you just wait until WE say you're old enough.

Everyone: okay! Let's do it!

Professor: okay girls. You can use it. But I've made a couple of modifications.

Blossom: like?

Professor: it's like a video game now. It keeps going level by level until you beat it.

Bubbles: perfect!

Professor: I also put in a level 12.

Buttercup: even better!

Professor: you girls really like to push yourselves, don't you?

Blossom: oh, it's not for us. It's for the kids.

Bubbles: they want to start fighting crime, so we made a deal with them.

Buttercup: if they can get past the final level, they can fight crime.

Blossom: and if they can't they don't ask us anymore and just wait until we say their ready.

Professor: okay girls.

Narrator: it's about to start and everyone is on alert. Oh, I can't wait to see what happens!

Machine: level one.

( the scene fades to a grassy plain. all of a sudden, three giant amoebas, the amoeba boys, come out to the field. There is a NO STANDING ON THE GRASS sign. )

Machine: goal: stop the amoeba boys without touching the grass.

Brione: piece of cake, or should I say, piece of grass?

( the grass comes up and grabs the amoeba boys. )

Brione: if you can't stop touching the grass, the grass will touch you.

( the grass swings back and then goes forward and let's go of the amoeba boys. The amoeba boys go flying and land in jail. )

Machine: level one completed. Starting level two.

( the grassy plain fades away. Abruptly, they are in a house. The door opens and a shadow of a robot comes through. Then, a two foot tall robot comes out the door. )

Robot: boo I'm gonna get you. Boo I'm gonna get you.

Machine: goal: destroy the robot.

Bisa: my turn.

( she raises her hands and water comes from the bathroom. It encircles the robot. )

Bisa: have a swim, cool off those overheated circlets?

( the robot shorts out. It gets crushed by the water. )

Machine: level two completed. Starting level three.

( the house fades out. They are now in Townsville. They hear someone screaming. )

Machine: goal: save the lady.

Barid: easy!

( the lady starts to fall. Barid makes a cloud. The lady falls onto the cloud, which takes her to safety. )

Barid: there you go miss. Safe and sound, on the ground.

Machine: level three completed. Starting level four.

( scene fades to pokey oaks school playground. Five green teens, the gang green gang, are terrorizing children on the playground. )

Machine: goal: stop the gang green gang from terrorizing the children.

Ace: hey kiddies, how 'bout we plays a little dodge ball?

( Picks up a rubber ball and throws it at a kids face. )

Barth: he's mine.

( Barth aims his hand down. A ball made of rock comes up into it. )

Barth: hey! Gang green gang!

( all look at him. )

Barth: catch!

( throws ball as hard as he can at ace. It knocks ace down. Then it bounces over to snake which gets knocked down. Then little Arturo, then grubber, then finally big Billy. All are knocked out on the ground. )

Barth: that's how I play dodge ball!

Barid: ( whispers to bisa ) remind me never to play dodge ball with him. Ever.

Bisa: me too.

Buttercup: GO BARTH!

Bubbles: WE DON'T WANT THEM TO WIN REMEMBER!

Buttercup: ya, but you've got to admit that's good dodge ball skills.

Machine: level four completed. Starting level five.

( the scene fades to the Townsville park. Mojo jojo is burning the trees. )

Mojo jojo: MWAAAHAAAHAAAHAAHA!

Machine: goal: stop Mojo.

Brione: he's BURNING the trees…

Blaise: brione?

Brione: I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT TREE BURNING BASTARD!

( brione flys swiftly at Mojo. She gives him a punch in the face. Then a kick in the stomach. Then she laser beams him. then she has two of the burning trees hit him then she commands two rose bushes to launch thorns at him. Then she has two thorny vines come out and wrap around him so she can kick him in the head, then the stomach, then the balls. Then she breaks his arms and legs. )

Brione: AND IF I EVER FIND YOU HURTING NATURE AGAIN YOU'LL DIE A PAINFUL DEATH INSTEAD OF GOING TO JAIL AFTER THIS!

Everyone but brione: …

Brione: what? He was BURNING the trees.

Bisa: yeah but you didn't have to nearly kill him.

( bisa puts out the fires with some water. )

Barth: yeah, seriously sis.

Barid: I don't know how but you've got some of my mom in you. THAT'S what happens when she's mad.

Bubbles: it's true.


	9. The Machine 2

Disclaimer chapter 1.

Chapter 9

Machine: level five completed. Starting level six.

( scene fades to Townsville again. A girl with snake like hair and big hips and boobs with a VERY reveling red outfit, seduca, is robbing the jewelry store. The boy's jaws drop. )

Blaise: WOW.

Barth: she's…

Barid: …smoking hot!

Barbara: uh! Boys!

Bisa: see some hips and a reveling outfit and POOF!

Brione: their mindless zombies!

Machine: goal: stop seduca!

Barbara: I got it.

( throws her hands up. A giant lightning bolt comes down and hits seduca. Seduca drops jewels. Bisa picks them up and gives them to the jewelry store dude. )

Barbara: how's THAT? She's defiantly smoking.

Machine: level six completed. Starting level seven.

Barid: … huh? What happened?

Bisa: you all fell for the chick who was robbing the jewelry store, then Barbara shocked her.

Barid: oh yeah…she was gorgeous.

Barbara: UH!

( Scene fades to Farmville's fields. There are vegetable saucers and broccoli aliens. )

Machine: goal: stop the broccoli aliens.

Blaise: I got this.

( takes in giant breath. Everyone gets out of way. He breathes out and a giant burst of flames turns all the broccoli to ash along with the saucers. )

Blaise: and that's how it's done!

Machine: level seven completed. Starting level eight.

Blaise: so, what do you think of me now?

Barbara: I think you have soot breath. UUGGHH!

( Blaise covers his mouth. The scene fades to a burning Townsville. There are monsters everywhere. )

Machine: goal one: put out fires. Goal two: stop monsters.

Barbara: okay, theirs five monsters, and six of us. Everyone but bisa gets a monster, bisa put out the fires.

Bisa: why don't _I _get a monster?

Barbara: because you have the power of water. Water puts out fire, there for, you need to put out the fires.

Bisa: okay… :[

( brione takes a spiky monster. She kicks him, and gets a spine in her foot. )

Brione: ( thinking ) _if I can't hit him, what can I do?_

( brione face lights up and she gets some vines. They pluck out all the spikes. Brione kicks him again, but this time it hurts him! )

( blaise takes an ice monster. He gives it a big kick, but it doesn't seem to feel it. Blaise thinks. )

Blaise:_ what can I do to hurt the ice monster…?_

( blaise gets that look of realization on his face. Then he slaps himself. He waves his hand and fire appears around him. He is suddenly a fire monster. )

Blaise: hey ice monster!

( the ice monster turns around. )

Blaise: take this!

( blaise runs up and pokes him. The ice monster melts. )

( Barbara takes a water monster. She thinks. )

Barbara: _what do I have that will hurt a water monster?_

( then Barbara straitens up and summons a big lightning bolt that hits the water monster and evaporates him. )

( Barth takes a rock monster. He bends it into the shape of a pretzel. The rock monster roars. )

Barth: yeah yeah, roar all you want. You're not getting out.

( Barid takes a bird monster. He suddenly makes a tornado to suck it up, but that didn't work because the bird flew away from it. )

Barid: _what does a bird need to fly? Think Barid think!_

( suddenly he remembers and he takes the air away from the bird's wings. The bird falls. Barid launches it far away, to monster isle. )

( bisa looks at all the fire. She thinks.)

Bisa: _how am I gonna get this much water?_

( she suddenly realizes it. )

Bisa: Townsville lake!

( she flys over to Townsville lake and gets all the water. She flys with it to the middle of Townsville and raises it above her head. It flys out in bursts at different fires until it's all out. )

Machine: level eight completed. Level nine starting.

Bubbles: NOOOOOOOOO! BUTTERCUP! WHY DID I EVER TRUST YOUR STUPID BRAIN? NOW MY BABIES ARE GONNA WIN! AND DO YOU KNOW HOW IT WILL LOOK IF I GO BACK ON MY WORD? YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! !

Blossom: LOOK BUTTERCUP! YOU MADE BUBBLES CRY! AND NOW OUR KIDS ARE GONNA WIN!

Buttercup: AND HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL? I THOUGHT I DID SOMETHING SMART FOR ONCE! OH, AND IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAD A PLAN MRS. LEADER!

Bubbles: SHUT UP!

Buttercup and Blossom: okay bubbles.

Bubbles: FIGHTING ISN'T GONNA MAKEUP FOR THIS MISTAKE! ALL WE CAN DO IS HOPE WERE WRONG, AND THEY DON'T WIN!

Barid: thanks for the encouragement mom!

Bisa: yeah, real uplifting.

Bubbles: I'm sorry, but I'M NOT READY TO LET YOU-…

Buttercup: what's wrong with bubbles professor?

Professor: oh, bubbles has just yelled too much and now she's worn out her voice.

Barid: wow. Mom quiet. I thought I'd never see the day.

Bisa: me either.

Boomer: me either.

( bubbles punches boomer in the face. )

Boomer: oowwwwwwwwww! I was just saying…

( bisa hits Barid in the face. )

Barid: oowwwwwwwwww! What was that for?

Bisa: because you're my brother.

Barid: and what does THAT have to do with anything?

Bisa: nothing. I just wanted to hit you.

Barid: why?

Bisa: I don't know.

( the scene changes to a bank front. A girl comes out with a bag of money. This girl is femme fatal. )

Machine: goal: stop femme fatal.

Bisa: easy enough.

( bisa grabs femme fatal and flys her to jail. )

Femme fatal: hey, I bet you're being oppressed by a guy, right?

Bisa: oh don't think I'll fall for that old trick. I've heard about you and you're not getting me with this with your whole "men are trying to put us women down" talk.

Femme fatal: what do you mean talk? They are! Just look around you. Does anything truly seem equal for guys and girls?

Bisa: awww shut up!

( throws femme fatal into prison cell. )

Machine: level nine completed. Starting Level ten.

Blossom: ALRIGHT WHO TOLD THEM ABOUT FEMME FATAL?

Professor: me. It was just a story girls.

Bubbles: first buttercup now the professor. Who's "story" is gonna make our plan fail next?

( scene fades to Townsville. Dogs are running loose. )

Machine: stop Mojo jojo…

( kids turn into dogs. )

Machine: …as dogs!

Bubbles: YES! They'll never finish this!

( Barth flys, in dog form, up to his face. He bites Mojo on the nose. )

Mojo jojo: oowwwwwwwwww!

( the Anubis head falls and breaks. )

Bubbles: ALRIGHT! WHO TOLD THIS TIME?

Boomer: sorry honey…

Bubbles: you're going to sleep on the floor tonight if they win because of this.

Boomer: what if someone else's stupid story makes them win?

Bubbles: Then I'll forgive you.

Boomer: okay.


	10. The Powerpacked Kids!

Disclaimer chapter 1

Chapter 10

Machine: level nine completed. Level ten starting.

( scene changes to a normal city street. There seems to be no danger anywhere. The kids turn back to normal. )

Barid: hey, where's the danger?

( suddenly a rock comes from the ground. Three boys, about their age, are standing on it. It's the little boy versions of their dad's. )

Little Brick: hey, what are some cool guys like you doing with wimpy girls?

Little boomer: yeah. What are you doing with wimpy girls?

Little brick: man that has to be the dumbest thing you've said all day.

Little butch: heeheeheeheehee yeah.

Butch: god, was I always that weird and hyper active?

Buttercup: yes, yes you where.

Barid: we've got to fight our dads?

Machine: basically, yeah. That's your goal.

Little brick: wwoooaaaahhhhhh I'm no one's dad. Never have been.

Little butch: and probably never will with as ugly as you are.

Blaise: no, he's me and Barbara's dad.

Barid: and boomer is me and bisa's dad.

Barth: and the hyperactive butch is me and brione's dad.

Little brick: oh yeah, then whose the lucky girl whose my wife?

Brick: was I really that arrogant and stupid?

Blossom: oh yeah. Big time.

Barbara: you're married to my mom blossom.

Barth: and you're married to my mom, buttercup, butch.

Bisa: and you're married to my mom, bubbles, boomer.

Little rrb's: no, no NOOOOOO!

( the rowdyruff boys explode. )

Bisa: what happened?

Brione: I guess, back then, our dad's where too stupid to even be able to COMPREHEND the idea of being married to the powerpuff girls, since they were enemy's and all.

Machine: level ten completed. Starting level eleven.

( scene changes to Townsville yet again. A giant cloud looms overhead. It starts to rain. )

Machine: goal: stop the nanobots.

Barid: OH CRAP! GET OUT OF THE RAIN! Now!

( they try to get out, but their clothes melt. )

Barid: ummmm… can we get some clothes mom?

Bubbles: here you go bisa, Barid, brione, Barth, Barbara, blaise. Hey! I can't get it through!

Professor: of course. You can't interrupt it. You have to wait.

Blossom: they've got to be NAKED?

Professor: no they've just got to be creative.

Barid: I've got it!

( he flys off. They all fly after him. They arrive at the powerpuffs old home. )

Bisa: why are we at grandpa's house?

Brione: ya what do we do now genius?

Barid: to our mom's old room! We can borrow their old clothes!

( they fly in to their mom's old room. They open the closet. )

Blaise: aawwwww why'd they have to wear dresses?

Bisa: seriously. Oh well. We still need clothes.

( they all put on dresses. )

Barid: now let's go to the professor's lab!

Barbara: wow. Our mom's were girly back then.

( they fly down to the professor's lab as hurriedly as they can and land next to a shrink ray. )

Bisa: oh now I get it. So who's shrinking and who's not? Because I want to shrink.

Barbara: I think me, you and Barth should shrink.

Brione: why not me?

Barid: or me?

Blaise: or me?

Barbara: because nanobots are run by electricity like lightning, metal and glass is refined earth so Barth, and their coming in rain and she didn't get to fight a monster so bisa. And we need to have someone to carry us plus the monobot.

Barid: fine.

Brione: fine.

Blaise: fine.

( bisa, Barbara, and Barth get in. Barid turns on the machine. It shrinks them down. Brione get's a jar with holes in the lid. Bisa, Barbara, and Barth jump in. the three big ones fly them to Townsville and set them down. )

Barbara: well, we've got our work cut out for us.

( Barbra cuts off the electricity to 100 of the nano bots and makes another 100 guard them. Then Barth makes another 100 twisted into the shape of a pretzel. Then bisa makes the water pressure in the rain drops so they crush the nanobots. Then they just fight. Then the nanobots make the monobot. Barid stomps on it. )

Machine: level eleven completed. Starting level twelve.

Bubbles: okay. Who was it this time?

Blossom: sorry bubbles.

Bubbles: boomer your off the hook.

Boomer: YES!

( scene fades to pokey oaks kinder garden again. There is a bunch of chalk monsters and some magic chalk on the ground. )

Machine: goal: stop the chalk monsters.

Barid: this is a job for the only two people who know this story.

Bisa: ready bro?

Barid: ready sis.

( they pick up the chalk. They make the monsters happy and good. )

Machine: level twelve completed. All levels completed. You win.

( scene fades back to a plain white grid. All have on normal clothes. )

Blossom: who could have told this time?

Bubbles: * sigh * guilty.

Blossom: I guess everyone here is a bit guilty of helping the kids.

Bubbles: you guys win. You get to fight crime.

Kids: YES!

Narrator: and soon the day will be saved by, ummmm what are your guy's team name?

Bisa: what should be our team name?

Barid: it should be tough, like us.

Brione: it should be powerful.

Blaise: it should be packed with excitement.

Barth: it should include both guys and girls.

Barbara: I know! The powerpacked kids!

Everyone: that's perfect!

Narrator: so, soon the day will be saved by, the powerpacked kids! I have a feeling I'll like this new line.


End file.
